


The Commander's Will

by DLTomes



Series: Storyteller Keith [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Another storytelling from Keith, Gen, Post Season/Series 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLTomes/pseuds/DLTomes
Summary: Hunk replied to Keith another story





	The Commander's Will

**Author's Note:**

> Here's storytelling #3. Hope you enjoy.

After begin rescue by Axca from her former comrade (Ezor and Zethrid) and the space pirates. And, lead them to her hideout.

Learning what happen since their fight with Lotor at the Quintessence field. Included, how many years it went.

"Wow, so everyone that was helping us thinks we're dead." Hunk sound was more worry than surprises. He wondered what became

Coalition and their allies. Not to mention, their friends.

"Wait," Pidge became curious. "I haven't been able to get a hold of my dad on Earth or Matt and the Rebels." Thus, Pidge fear what happen in the three years. Even, her family.

Which, made them wondered. If Ezor and Zethrid become warlords, what else has changed?

"Well, you're welcome to rest before you leave." Axca offer them a place. "I will check the perimeter."

As they watch Axca leave, the Paladins make themselves comfortable.

"Hey, Keith. Can I ask you for something?"

"Sure, Hunk." Keith responded as he's set his bed. "What is it?"

"Will you tell another story again?" Hunk give a nervous smile. But before Keith replied, Lance intercept.

"What?!" Lance couldn't understand. "Why you want another story from him?" 

Keith feels annoy but spoke nothing as he listening. "Don't you want me tell a story, instead?"

"No, thanks Lance." Hunk refuse his friend's offer. "I don't want to hear anymore scare stories from you."

"Oh, come on, Hunk." Lance whine as his respond. "My stories are way cooler than Keith's."

"Yeah, but least Keith's isn't full with vampires, werewolves, and other spooky stuff." Which, give Hunk nightmares. Or, easy to scare Hunk.

"So, I will choose Keith's than yours. Sorry, Lance."

Lance became speechless. He never expects his best friend to betray him for a bunch of stories. What makes Keith's stories so special than his? And, wonder if  there's a secret of telling stories. If so, Lance vow to find it.

But now, they're listening to one of Keith's stories. And, what tales he will share to them?

"So, what bedtime stories will you share with us, Keith?" Lance was annoys as he tries hide it. Which, wasn't his best.

"Yeah, same here." Pidge admit she enjoys it.

"I too, curious of it." Allura sound interest. "I hope it's better likes the last one."

It embarrasses Keith. "Thanks, I guess." But appreciated. "The story I pick might not be interest than the last one. But I let you guys decide that yourselves. Okay?"

Everyone, including Lance, nodded at their response. "So, what's it call?" Romelle wondered as she implores.

"This tales call 'The Commander's Will' and someone tells me this tale when I was a boy." Keith explain the story's origin. And, how he got it.

"By who?" Pidge got curious. "Was it from your father?"

"I don't think so, Pidge." Keith shook his head. "This is story was from someone I haven't seen."

"Well, don't keep us hanging," As much as Hunk wants to knows the stories origin, but he prefers to listen before he sleeps. "Tell us the story."

Keith smirk before he speaks. "Okay, I caught ya." Keith exhaled as he began his story. "The story begun at a kingdom far away, with a horrible fate and was save by one person." 

* * *

 

"Wow, not only he's a commander but a mage?" Pidge sound impressed by the end of the story. "And, he uses a powerful spell that might save the kingdom from their doom?"

"Included, giving his life away." Impress by the commander's self-sacrifice to save other, Allura compare the commander to her father, King Alfor. Expected, scolded the king of the kingdom for his mistakes.

"He must be the selfless person I ever seen." 

"Yeah, I wish he was real." Hunk imagine what their life will be if the commander exist. Boy, how easy and difficult for them. "I bet he makes a great paladin for Voltron."

"I agree." Allura admit. The commander has the potential of being a great paladin, beside her father. "Sad, he isn't a real person."

"Okay guy, enough storytelling." Shiro direct, getting their attention.

"Time to rest, paladins. It'll be a long ride back to Earth. So, get plenty of rest. Night, guys."

Follow Shiro's advice, the paladins retired to sleep as they dream of home. With their families and friends.  

* * *

 

While everyone asleep, the Axca's hideout became quiet. Expected for one, who having problems.

"I still don't get how they enjoy Keith's stories?" Lance wonders. "His stories not that good. Mine's are better than his."

**Author's Note:**

> Man, Lance is irritate by this. I hope he doesn't too serous, thought. Don't you agree?


End file.
